ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shanoske
Infernal White *I thought I'd be helpful and add the Japanese name; you can take it off if you like, but this happens to be my favorite card. ^_^ Danny Lilithborne 17:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Why I'm Deleting. The only reason I'm deleting the anime cards is because they are on the other wiki, and certain people complain about that kind of thing here. (This is a site for Made-up Cards). If you have a problem, User:TwoTailedFox was the one who marked all of them for deletion. If you need a link for a pack, use the external system. Chaos_josh 05:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Delete and Post I have two things to say. 1. If you have a fanfic, post a link to it so...people can actually read it. Some of us (not me) don't have a life and would like to read your work. XD 2. With the Anime & Manga cards...don't "make them". I know you understand but for the sake of me being able to think I must say everything everyone is thinking. So here I go...This Wikia is here so you can make original cards, not cards that exist either as an object or on television. If you want to make cards that help existing cards or to add to packs (best keep to a minimum) you can add to make the link. Hope that helps. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) * http://www.seventh-star.net/wikific/ Try here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ** Okay I "think" that site allows fanfics (it looks like it does by the few times I have been there) you would have to ask somethere (User:Tyrant Slayer has an account there ask him). You could do one at this site (I would recommend you use cards you have made here if you do it here, for example I am participating in one on this wiki). Or you could ask User:Danny Lilithborne because he does one on a different site. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:06, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Roll the Bones "Roll the Bones" was a Sailor Moon/YGO crossover experiment that didn't work out. Frankly, I was a little embarassed by it which is why I decided to just remove it. Danny Lilithborne 07:45, 1 August 2008 (UTC) To make a tuner monster Tuner monsters are silly (and so are dark tuners, but they're similar). You have to put a line like this: |effect = and then the type of effect (Ignition, continuous, etc.) or else it'll look like a normal monster.--Chaos josh - Talk 15:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Japanese Cards. Hey, Shanoske. Thanks for the comment on my Japanese-styled cards; I'm glad you like them. No, I don't draw the images from scratch, I usually get them from a variety of image hosting sites or edit them. Then, I use GIMP and Photoshop to create the Japanese-looking card. Thanks again, I hope that answers your question! Cyber Commander 19:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sin Obelisk Sin Obelisk isn't fitted in that archetype, because it's not a Dragon...All Malefic monsters should be dragon types! with the exception of cyber end because it resembles to a dragon......Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The reason. * Yes I know, but even Slifer and Ra are divine beast but they look dragon types so that's the reason why obelisk isn't fitted in sin archetype...there once put that obelisk in that archetype and i talk to him and he deleted it.. Im so sorry if I fail your expectations..hope you understand.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 00:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Thank you! Samurai BruxoSpeak, friend! 00:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Offering to make an Archetype I'd like to ask you if you want to make an Archetype with myself. Dragix. Please get back to me. Signed Raptok Travel Archetype A winged beast Archetype focused on sending and bring back cards from the graveyard I think the name should be Dragix 'Raptoktravel 06:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Raptoktravel ' Dragix It is associated to Dragons. The Dragons will be tuner monsters and will have effects that support the Winged-Beast synchro monster's they summon. So yes it is somewhat like your Phoenix Archetype Raptoktravel 06:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragix They seem great :) Raptoktravel 06:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragix Knights I'm thinking of making 2 Sub Archetypes as well. Dragix Emperor's (Already made) and Dragix Knight's. Dragix Emperors will be upgraded versions of their non Emperor counterparts. Dragix Knights are fusion monsters of the dragon and winged-beasts. Raptoktravel 18:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep That's correct Raptoktravel 21:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome The cards your making are awesome. On the Archetype page when you make a card without a pic put (Needs Pic) Next to the card name. Nope Just put something next to it that says needs pic on the archetpe page if it needs a pic. Raptoktravel 17:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Extract Monsters *Just tingling thought of Dark Synchro without the DARK Tuners, that's all. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Dragix sorry I havn't been online latley. Can you add the Dragix Crads that aren't on the Archetype Section onto it since I don't know which ones you did Thanks Thanks Raptoktravel 07:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks Good Raptoktravel 18:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Skyler Do you think Skyler and Sakaturou could meet for a duel in Generation Duelist No Just a really mean good guy (a bit like chazz) Raptoktravel 05:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Explain more Can you give more details Raptoktravel 05:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Ok I'm in. Can Sakaturou be a person who tries to stop Skyler suceeds and then Skyler comes back with stronger monsters. Raptoktravel 07:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Help Is there some way I could with writing Arggh I can't seem to find them. Where can I find them there. Ok Ok I'm there. Where are the stories. Ok Ok I'm there. Where are the stories. Raptoktravel 08:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Burst Summon * Wow nice type you got there~!! Btw, its kinda confused...but they return to the deck like Contact Fusion?? Btw, the one monster you created is Dante from Devil May Cry. --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 10:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Found em Found them. :D Patrica? Who's patrica. And why don't they like her Found the stories Found the stories So I can Patrica will be a problem then. Shanoske Shanoske might get expelled... btw do you ever lose. Raptoktravel 21:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Danielle I see Danielle uses your Phoenix Archetype Raptoktravel 06:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) She seems powerful Powerful. Raptoktravel 07:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Duel I just finished reading that duel. Epic. I really thought Shanoske was gonna lose Raptoktravel 07:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Finished Finished reading Generation Duelist. How can I help 53 can you add 53 so I can see where your at Raptoktravel 02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) How can I help? How can I help with 55. Raptoktravel 03:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I can do it I can do it I just need there decks. Also what do you want happening outside of the duel. Hmmm Apointed to Obleisk Blue but chooses to join Ra Yellow Raptoktravel 05:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Not A Slacker He's definitley not a slacker. Maybe the new Head Master of Ra Yellow Raptoktravel 05:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) That works That works Jesse Can Put on Jesse's deck. Raptoktravel 05:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Win Who do you want to win. Raptoktravel 05:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) How's this so far “HEY! Jesse” Shouted Ericko “Yea what” Said Jesse “Let’s...” “DUEL” “Jesse you can go first” “Fine I’ll summon Pinch Hopper in attack Position. Now I’ll activate Eradicating Aeresol to destroy Pinch Hopper.” “Why the hell would you destroy him” “So I can summon this using it’s ability. I summon Queen Butterfly Danaus. I’ll set one card and end my turn.” “Nice move. My Turn, I summon Morphtronic Videon. Now I’ll Activate Mage Power and United We Stand” 1000+1000+800+1600=4400 “WHAT!!! It should only be on 2800 Attack” “That’s what I love about this card. When my Videon is in Attack Position when it’s Equipped with an Equip card it Gains 800 Attack. Videon attack his Queen Butterfly Danaus” Videon Shoots two rays at Danaus (Jesse’s Life points 4400-2800=8000-1600=6400) “And to finish I’ll set this card.” “My Turn. I’ll summon Roach Cock in defense and end my turn.” “I summon Morphtronic Boarden in Attack position. With Boardens Effect I can attack your Life Points Directly. Boarden and Videon attack Directly.” (Jesse’s Life Points 6400-4900-500=1000) “JESSE!” Screamed Latisha In the dust Jesse got up. “To finish I’ll end my turn” “*cough* My Turn. I’ll set this card and End my turn.” “Now to finish you off. Videon Attack directly” “Not so fast I activate Mirror Force” “Shoot. I’ll end my turn.” Raptoktravel 07:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Low level monsters We need about 5 more Level 4 and under dragix cards that are non tuner. We need monsters levels 1-4 and another level 2 Ok dan “HEY! Jesse” Shouted Ericko “Yea what” Said Jesse “Let’s...” “DUEL” “Jesse you can go first” “Fine I’ll summon Pinch Hopper in attack Position. Now I’ll activate Eradicating Aeresol to destroy Pinch Hopper.” “Why the hell would you destroy him” “So I can summon this using it’s ability. I summon Queen Butterfly Danaus. I’ll set one card and end my turn.” “Nice move. My Turn, I summon Morphtronic Videon. Now I’ll Activate Mage Power and United We Stand” 1000+1000+800+1600=4400 “WHAT!!! It should only be on 2800 Attack” “That’s what I love about this card. When my Videon is in Attack Position when it’s Equipped with an Equip card it Gains 800 Attack. Videon attack his Queen Butterfly Danaus” Videon Shoots two rays at Danaus (Jesse’s Life points 4400-2800=8000-1600=6400) “And to finish I’ll set this card.” “My Turn. I’ll summon Roach Cock in defense and end my turn.” “I summon Morphtronic Boarden in Attack position. With Boardens Effect I can attack your Life Points Directly. Boarden and Videon attack Directly.” (Jesse’s Life Points 6400-4900-500=1000) “JESSE!” Screamed Latisha In the dust Jesse got up. “To finish I’ll end my turn” “*cough* My Turn. I’ll set this card and End my turn.” “Now to finish you off. Videon Attack directly” “Not so fast I activate Mirror Force” “Shoot. I’ll end my turn.” “My turn. I’ll summon Seed Papillion. Roach Cock and Papillion attack directly” (Ericko’s Life points 8000-2200=5800). “I’ll end my turn.” “Now I’ll stop you from activating traps. I summon Trap Reactor Y FI in defense and I’ll end my turn” Jesse looks down at his deck “This draw is what will decide this matches fate” his deck glows as he draws his card. “Now you will lose! I summon Princess of Butterflies in Attack Position. Seed Papillions ability allows me to summon two Seed Token Butterflies in defense. Also Roach Cocks effect activates I choose to summon Pheremone Wasp. And to wrap this up I’ll tribute a Seed token to summon Great Poseidon Beetle. Now all my monsters attack” Trap reactor was destroyed as Great Poseidon Beetle slammed into it. ( Ericko’s Life points 5800-3700=2100 ) “Now I’ll end my turn” “You fool. I summon Black Salvo in attack, with it’s effect I can summon Trap Reactor. NOW!! I’ll tune together Trap Reactor and Salvo to Summon Power Tool dragon. I’ll activate his effect. Now Select one of these 3 cards at random.” “I’ll select the one on the left.” “Good. Now I’ll equip Double Tool C and D to Power Tool Dragon” Power Tool Dragon 3300 “Power Tool attack Pheremone Wasp” Power Tool spins his drill and shoots a laser from it, it explodes and destroys Pheremone Wasp “I won’t let you win I activate Bombardment Evasion I take no Damage” “Shoot I’ll have to End my Turn” “My Turn” “So You Think” Shouted Ericko “I summon Armored Bee and Switch my Seed Token to Attack Position. Princess Of Butterflies Attack Power Tool Dragon” Princess of Butterflies rushes up to Power Tool Dragon and gives a round house kick to it’s head. As the dust clears Power Tool Dragon stands in the dust. (Ericko’s Life points 2100-600=1500) “What! It’s not destroyed” Ericko gives a smirk “I already told you I’ll win due to Power Tools Effect it’s equip card is destroyed instead, now thanks to Double tool C and D your Princess is destroyed. Now I’ll activate Factory of 100 Machines and Remove from play Boarden and Videon to Increase Power Tool Dragons Attack to 2700” “I’ll end my turn” “I’ll draw and end my turn I need to do this to win “I activate Pot of Greed, I’ll activate Graceful Charity and Discard these two to Add this to my hand. Youve lost!!! I summon the Tripping Mercury with 3 tributes. Due to it’s ability all other monsters have 0 Attack. Now Tripping Mercury attack Power Tool Dragon” The Tripping Mercury hit’s power tool with 2 swords. (Ericko’s Life points 1500-2000=0) Raptoktravel 21:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Special edition When are we going to make the special edition Generation Duelist Generation Duelist. Also when will Sakaturou come in How many episodes In a guess how many episodes 55 How's 55 coming along Done yet Is it done yet Raptoktravel 04:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) k k Raptoktravel 04:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Who do you want to win Who do you want to win? Sak wins In that case an easy win for Sakaturou. Raptoktravel 06:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 55 Is 55 done yet if so can you upload it. Raptoktravel 06:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sakaturou Sakaturou should really be mean throughout the whole duel constantly saying that's useless, what you gonna do next... fire a pea at me maybe. Stuff like that. Also the reason he hasn't been seen yet is because he spends most of his time at the volcano or in trees. Raptoktravel 17:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 56 So far how is 56 coming along Raptoktravel 22:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) k k. Would you like me to work on the duel. Raptoktravel 22:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragix Chick I'm making a card at the moment which is essential for the deck called dragix chick, I'm making it now. Dragix Chick Dragix Chick Raptoktravel 23:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Here “I’ll be nice and give you a chance, you go first.” Said Sakaturou giving an evil smirk. “I don’t need chances, I’ll summon Rainbow Bird in defence your turn” “I see our typical Crystal Beast deck, pretty useless I must say. Do you have a Rainbow Dragon in there by any chance” “No but I won’t need one to defeat you” “Actually without that card I see you have no chance of beating me. I know all types of decks and have studied them and I can vary my strategy to counter them. After facing a deck once and losing I won’t lose the next time.” “Get on with your turn already” “I’ll just study your strategy first. I activate Pot of Greed and now I’ll have to send Degnew to the Graveyard. I’ll summon Dragix Roc in defence and End my Turn” “Watch out for this guy Jay. You don’t know what any of his cards do and judging by what he’s saying he knows how to take you down” “Ok I’ll be careful. I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Attack his Dragix Roc” “Thanks a lot..” “Why would you thank me for destroying your monster” “You’ll have to wait, and judging by that small attack you might not even be able to destroy what I’m about to summon” “Well I won’t let you get that far I activate Pot of Greed. Now I’ll activate Golden Rule and I’ll equip it to Topaz Tiger. Now I can put Ruby Carbuncle and Emerald Tortoise in my Spell and Trap Card Zones and I’ll Special Summon my Amber Mammoth. Now I’ll activate Cyrstal Beacon I can summon Sapphire Pegasus. Sapphire Pegasus’s effect activates and I can put Cobalt Eagle in my Spell and Trap card zone. To finish it off I activate Cyrstal Flah I select Topaz Tiger and I get to put Amethyst Cat in my spell and trap card zone.” “You just clogged up your field... tsk tsk tsk, you just put me in a position to win. And since I see no cards set to stop me from winning I’ll bore myself if I don’t win during my second turn after this I might have to try, and let me just say you don’t want to see me trying.” “From what I’ve just seen your monsters aren’t powerful.” “If you’re talking about my level 4 and under monsters yes Dragix Roc is my second strongest in terms of attack power” “So then you can’t really do anything without making a Special Summon” “That is correct, now If you’re not going to do anything else I suggest you end your turn so I can crush you, I want to get an apple” “Then since I can’t do anything else I’ll End my Turn” “Now you’ll lose. I summon Dragix Infirmiere, it’s effect activates and I can summon my Dragix Roc. I’ll tune Dragix Infirmiere and Dragix Roc to summon Dragix Knight Sakaturou. Sakaturou’s Effect Activates you take 200 damage for each Dragix card in my graveyard, since that’s 3 you take 600 damage. Sakaturou attack with royal slash” Dragix Knight Sakaturou ran up to Jay and slashed him with his sword. 8000-600=7400 “Is that all you can do” “You think I’d end my turn at such a miniscule move. Hehehe” “What you laughing about.” “I’m laughing at the fact that you’re so ignorant you can’t see what’s in front of you. I play to win and you summoning all those cards has put me in that position. I activate Cry of the Dragix, now by removing from play all cards on my side of the field I can summon Dragix Degnew.” Degnew 3000 Atk “That’s still not enough to defeat me” “That won’t matter, it’s not attack that matters, in fact I’ll win without attacking. I’ll set a card and activate Savage Colosseum that means all monsters must attack if able, due to Degnew’s effect it dosn’t work on Degnew, Now I’ll End my Turn” “I still havn’t lost. Topaz Tiger attack Degnew” “You sure about that” Sakaturou gives an evil smirk with his eyes closed “I activate my facedown Dragix Overload, It doubles Degnews attack for this turn, then at the end phase I take damage equal to the attack gained.” “WHAT!!!! Your making me destroy myself” Topaz runs up to Degnew as Degnew fires a fireball from its mouth destroying Topaz 7400-4000=3400 “Ughh Sapphire attack Degnew” 3400-4200=0 “And that’s game” Sakaturou walked off and jumped into the nearest tree Porcha ran to Jay “He didn’t even make a single attack” Jay said to Porcha Raptoktravel 04:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Raptoktravel 07:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC)